Trailers for moving items and equipment, such as fuel tanks, are often coupled to a vehicle using a trailer hitch system. The trailer hitch system may include a trailer hitch joined to a trailer coupler. The trailer hitch is generally joined to a vehicle, and the trailer coupler to the trailer. The trailer coupler may be attached to the trailer via a trailer coupler channel. Generally, the trailer coupler channel is fixedly attached to the trailer, and the trailer coupler is attached to the trailer coupler channel using mechanical fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, to allow the trailer coupler to be removed from the trailer when not being used.
Often, it is desirable to remove the trailer coupler to prevent an unauthorized party from removing an unattended trailer left, for example, at a job site. Removing the trailer coupler, however, is not a particularly effective theft deterrent since a trailer thief can simply bring another trailer coupler to use with the trailer coupler channel.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device and system to protect an unattended trailer from theft.